Queens
by J. Marguerite
Summary: Secrets revealed on the Hogwarts Express... it's not his fault he happens to be gay and just so damn flamboyant.


A/N: AND JAY DOES NOT STUDY FOR HER EXAMS AND INSTEAD WRITES FLUFFY REMUS/SIRIUS STORY TRA LA LA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters depicted in it. All characters, places, etc belong to J.K. Rowling and the such.

Warning: All crappiness is intentional. Sometimes it's not.

Info: Fluff fluff fluff fluff Jay likes fluff

Set before the boy's start their sixth year, because that's just so damn nifty.

* * *

'Lads, I have an announcement to make!' 

James Potter stood before his three best friends on the Hogwarts Express, which had just left Platform, 9 ¾. A wide smile on his face, and a hand in the air, James seemed more than a little proud with himself. Sirius just shook his head from his position next to the standing boy.

'Oh, no, not again…' he mumbled, sinking down in his seat.

'Oh, shut up, Padfoot, you don't even know what I'm going to say.' James replied, hands on his hips. 'I could be making a statement that would change today's world as we know it, and you're just sitting there, shaking your head and going "oh, no, Jamie's going to be making one of his most intelligent announcements so I think I'll go whine and be pathetic!"'

Sirius raised a brow has he stared up at his friend in disbelief. Sticking his tongue down at him, James continued his initial announcement.

'Lads, I have come up with a way to win Lily over!'

'Oh, really?' Remus asked, with a smirk. 'And to what delight are you going to put as through this year just to win over Evans's heart? Does it have to do with cross-dressing, because if it does, Prongs, I am not going to go and put on a dress again this year.'

At the beginning of every year, starting with their third, James had begun to make new ways to win the object of his affection's heart. During their fifth, the teenager had decided showing off his feminine side would be the way to go. Of course, James wasn't about to slip into a dress, so Remus was forced to parade around in a black-and-pink dress. Slimming as it was, he werewolf was more than a little bit humiliated.

'No, Moony, I'm afraid not.'

'It sure did show off your hips, though.' Sirius spoke up, trying to hide a laugh. Remus just flushed pink, and turned to look out the window.

Trying to break the silence, Peter spoke up. 'So, tell us your plans, James.'

Throwing a grateful smile at Peter, James turned to the rest of his friends. 'Well, I've decided to buckle down this year and really prove to Lily that I, James Potter, can really be a good student.'

'James, dear, you said that the year before,' Sirius spoke up.

'And the year before,' Remus joined in,

'And the year before that.' Peter finished.

'Well this time I'm serious.' James interjected.

'No you're not, I am!' Sirius said, throwing in one of his many favourite jokes.

Letting out a false laugh, James threw a rude gesture at his best friend, before continuing his somewhat forgotten speech.

'Well, I mean it this time.'

Peter just clucked his tongue. 'James, we know you meant that, but the thing is… well, I bet the first time you see Snape you'll just do something to him…'

'It'll take you a year before your idea actually begins to become real.' Remus put in.

Dejected, James flopped down in his seat, and Sirius uncoiled himself from the position he was in, having been slumped down all throughout James's talk.

'Well, what am I supposed to do this year, then?'

'Maybe nothing?' Sirius offered.

'Nothing?' James repeated, as if horrified at the idea of doing absolutely _nothing_ to go and try to win the heart of Lily. 'What would be the use of doing nothing?'

'Well, maybe doing nothing would prove to her that you've got something other than arrogance in that brain of yours' Remus voiced. James turned to the werewolf, and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh, and has that ever worked for you? Last time I remember you going out with someone, Moony, was two years ago, and if I remember correctly it was with that Hufflepuff, Anna-Maria, who asked you out, and the relationship only lasted for three weeks.' James recalled, with a pleasant smirk on his face.

'I'm sorry, Prongs, but first and foremost, I'm not all that interested in dating girls. And secondly, I find that if one keeps their mouth shut more people are likely to be interested in them. The more one knows about themselves the less they say about it'

'And where did you quote that from?'

'I think the Bible or a Church sermon.' The werewolf replied in response. 'I don't remember.'

Sirius just shook his head as James rolled his eyes.

'Remus, you don't believe in all that religious stuff, do you?' Peter asked.

Staring at the blonde, Remus seemed somewhat hurt.

'Peter, my mother happens to be a Protestant and goes to Church every week, and I happen to find it relaxing. And yes, I do believe in some of it.'

Growing red, Peter wriggled away from his friend, and crossed his arms, muttering a 'sorry' under his breath.

Noticing the tension in the air, Sirius bounced in his seat, clapping his hands.

'Why don't we all play a game, eh? Get our minds off James's misfortune and other things'

The rest of the Marauders nodded their heads, and slowly began to think about what games they could play. A few minutes passed, before James came upon a decision.

'Truth and Dare!'

'Do we have to?' Peter and Remus asked in unison- neither were particularly fond of the game.

'Oh, come on, it'll be fun. Remember when we played it that one time and we managed to get James to prance about wearing only a towel around his waist, and propose to Snapey-poo? I see James remembers it quite well!' Sirius chuckled. James, beside him, looked as if he was about to kill the boy.

Clearing his throat, Remus clapped his hands. 'Okay, okay, move along now, who will go first?'

'Sirius!' James cried. Sighing, Sirius nodded and waved his hand. 'Alright, Padfoot, truth or dare?'

Cracking his knuckles, Sirius thought about the two options. 'Dare.' He finally decided upon.

It only took James half a minute to come upon a dare. 'Go and collect five bras within the next ten minutes.'

'And if I don't make it in the time?'

'I pants you and you have to walk up and down the corridor.'

'You're on!' Sirius cried, before sprinting outside the compartment. Remus watched his friend run off, jaw hanging loose.

Only six minutes passed before the boy returned, swinging the five selected undergarments above his head.

'HA! Made it with five minutes to spare!'

'Four, really.' Peter told him.

'Even better!' Sirius replied, flopping down in his seat, and throwing the items of clothing into his bag, which he had under his seat. 'Now, Moony, your turn.'

'Oh, do I have to?' Remus whined in response. Sirius nodded firmly, and the werewolf merely put a hand to his face.

'Alright, truth or dare?'

There really was no need for them to ask the question. Sirius always selected dare- it was a rare day when he chose truth (and as James so lovingly put, it was the coming of the Apocalypse when he did). Remus on the other hand, always chose truth. Much like Sirius, it was a rare day when he chose dare. James generally alternated between the two, having a pattern in which he had an equal share of both truth and dare- although he much liked dares. Peter swung more to the truth side, and only performed the dares if he felt they were suitable.

If one of the boys decided not to perform the dare or tell the truth, a "punishment" of sorts was set up. Whilst on the train to school it was much less severe- such as pantsing the fellow and making them walk (or run, if they were feeling kind) up and down the corridor. Whilst at school and in the dormitory, the punishment was generally drinking or eating something horrid, usually prepared by Sirius.

True to his general pattern, Remus chose truth.

Sirius turned to Peter, and then to James, and appeared to be deep in thought.

'Moony…' he began.

Remus paled- he never did like it when Sirius was the one asking the questions. They were generally embarrassing and caused him to become tongue tied when he tried to soften the truth.

'Yes…' he replied.

'Do you…'

'Mm…?'

'Have a crush? As James said you haven't dated a bird in the past two years, and heck, people may begin to think you are playing for the other Quidditch team, if you follow my drift.'

James snickered, and Peter tried to hide his grin. Remus, on the other hand, blushed furiously.

'Oh… Um… Well you see, I, ah… Crush? Er- no!' Remus stuttered, twisting his hands about.

'You do, don't you!' James cried, pointing an accusing finger at him. 'Boys, Remus here is trying to lie his way out of the truth!'

'Pantsing time!' Sirius cried, and leapt forward. Peter and James followed, and the made a scramble for Remus, who promptly leapt up on his seat, banging his head on the ceiling in the process.

'Hey! No, no, no! I'll tell, I'll tell, just don't take my slacks off!'

Sirius, who already had the werewolf around the ankle, looked up at him with a twisted smile. 'Okay then, tell.'

Remus halted. '… No.'

There was a cry, and the boys managed to pull Remus down onto the seat, and began to tug his trousers off. They had managed to pull them down so the top of his boxers had appeared when Remus managed to kick them off.

'Stop!'

'Hey, we can't keep stop and starting here, Moony, you've gotta tell us or you'll be marching up and down the aisles with nothing but your shoes and socks on.' James remarked playfully. Remus grimaced, and glanced up at Sirius helplessly.

'Okay, but… only to Sirius, because he asked the question.' Remus added the end quickly as both James and Peter began to groan. 'He asked the question, and just because I'm going to tell doesn't mean I have to tell you two.'

Sirius only cheered as James dragged Peter out of the compartment, telling the blonde that they would go and see as to where Lily was hiding. As soon as the door slid shut, Sirius leapt beside his friend.

'Okay, so who's the bird who you've got your eye on?'

Remus didn't reply, and only seemed more than reluctant to tell. Sirius clucked his tongue when he saw this, and prodded his friend in the arm.

'Come on, Moony, do tell! Don't leave me waiting, I won't tell the others.'

Turning to Sirius, he pursed his lips, and rubbed his hands together, although it wasn't very cold. Turning to the window, he pressed his forehead to it.

'Lovely day, isn't it?' he murmured. 'Looks like rain, though.'

'Oh, Remus, don't change the subject _now_!'

'Well I'm sorry, Padfoot, but I'm not one to go about telling everyone who I have my eye on.'

'Okay, okay…' Sirius slumped back next to Remus. 'So, how long have you liked them, then?'

'Mm… two years, I guess.'

'Two years?' Sirius repeated. 'Is that why you quit things with the Hufflepuff girl?'

'You could say that. But really, she quit things with _me_ when she realised that I liked someone else, and who it was.'

'Ah…' Sirius nodded, and turned to look out the window, which Remus still had his gaze locked on. 'So are they good looking?'

'Beg pardon?' Remus asked, turning to look at his friend.

'The girl, are they a looker?'

The werewolf muttered something under his breath, and turned back to the window. Not hearing him, however, Sirius shifted in his seat.

'Okay, how about if I guess, then? Make things easier.'

'Um, I guess that would be okay…'

Nodding, Sirius began to check names off his fingers.

'Let's start with those who would be obvious. Amelia Goldenheart, she's pretty okay if you ask me, and she _loves_ wolves.'

When he received an elbow in the ribs by Remus, Sirius just whined and began choosing more girls.

'Tina Waters, Frieda Giles and Sally McDonald- all Ravenclaws, and all, I hear, good in bed.'

'Sirius, no. Unlike you, I prefer to not to jump into the sack with every other girl.'

'Okay… Oh, I know- how about Lily? Maybe that's why you didn't want to James to hear!'

'Sirius _please_!' Remus snapped, turning back to his friend. 'I'm not about to go and fall head over heals for the girl James is after.'

Rolling his eyes, the black-haired boy turned to face the wall in front of them. 'Well, give me a clue then.'

Letting out a deep breath of air, Remus nervously replied. 'It's not a girl.'

'Okay then, how about- hang on, _what_?'

'I said it's not a girl.'

Leaping to his feet, Sirius stared down at the boy. 'I know, but… Remus… I… um.'

Remus only stared out the window, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 'Now you know why I didn't want to tell any of you.'

Sirius flinched, and put a hand on his head, trying to stop his spinning mind. He broke out of his trance, however, when he realised Remus was still talking.

'… I knew you wouldn't understand.'

'Remus… Just… just because I don't understand doesn't mean I don't care…'

Red-eyed, the werewolf swung his head around to glare at the boy.

'Oh, that's a nice way to say that to someone who has just come to terms with their being a homosexual!'

'Remus, I didn't mean anything malicious by what I said. I only meant that I don't… you know, I haven't exactly had a lot of… experience with someone I _know _happens to… be gay.'

'You make it sound like it's a disease!' Remus cried, jumping to his feet.

'I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to say?'

'Just act like you normally do!'

'That's kind of hard to do when one of my best friends tells me he's gay! What would you do if I pranced about, being all… gay-like!'

'I'd be "Oh, Sirius is gay, how grand!"!'

'That's because you're gay.'

'No, it's because I'm not discriminatory'

'Is that even a word?'

Remus just threw his hands up in the air, and fell back into his seat.

'Just forget I said anything.'

'That's kind of hard to do when I have a queen sitting in front of me.'

'Mind not using anything like that again?'

'_Fine_'

Sirius sat down opposite Remus, glaring down at the floor. Remus knew Sirius wasn't homophobic, and he had to admit that he would be freaking out of his skin if he were in Sirius's position. But still- it hurt.

There was a lengthy pause, and Remus finally decided to speak again.

'Do you want to keep guessing? And just so you know- it's not Snape. If it were, I would be smacking myself a dozen times over by now.'

Sirius laughed, and his previously cool exterior melted away. 'Well, that's good to know.'

Remus just grinned, and pulled his knees up to his chin. Resting his head upon them, he watched Sirius as the latter mentioned boy ticked off several names- all of which Remus shook his head at. Finally, Sirius gave up.

'Well I don't know, who the heck is it?'

Remus paused, mouth open. Sirius wasn't supposed to give up. Sirius was meant to keep going until he grew bored and went off to find Peter and James, and they could then go and perform various charms on Snape.

'Ah…'

'Wait,' Sirius interrupted. 'Is it one of us? Us Marauders?'

'Erm…'

Sirius, excited, leant forward on his knees. 'It's James, isn't it?'

'What? No.'

'Peter, then.' Sirius offered.

Remus shook his head, feeling blood run into his cheeks.

'Then that only leaves… Oh, fuck.'

'I'm sorry, Sirius.'

Sirius appeared to swallow a lump in his throat, and pressed his back against the seat. 'Oh Merlin…'

Remus, already having had his stress levels up from his homosexual "revelation" began attacking the seat with his fingernails. 'I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't want to tell you, I just began to freak out and, oh God, I really hate myself for this and you should get Peter and James and tell them they can come back because that's good and, God, you hate me now don't you? Yeah, you do, um… Do you want a sandwich? I have chicken, it's good, Mum made it, and, yeah, um…'

'Remus, you're rambling.' Sirius interjected.

'Yeah, I am, aren't I?'

Sirius nodded.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay. To tell the truth I'm not as bad as I thought I would be if one of my best friends told me not only is he gay but has liked me for the past two years.'

'I'm still sorry.'

'Stop apologising, it doesn't matter…' Sirius sighed, standing and paced up and down the small gap between the seats.

'Yes it does!' Remus cried and leapt to his feet. As Sirius turned to walk the distance to where he was previously seated, Remus realised how short the gap was between them. Sirius seemed to have realised this too, and inside, Remus began to panic. 'Look, Sirius, we both know I'm not about to go and grope you or whatever, but… it's going to be harder for me to ignore it now that you know. Before I could just go to bed and dream about… you know, stuff, but now that you know what I feel for you, it's going to be a lot harder because it'll be weirder to… I should shut up, shouldn't I?'

'Yes.' Sirius replied. Remus hung his head, and sighed. Sirius squirmed where he stood, biting his lower lip. 'You know, it's kind of nice to know that I'm appealing to both sexes…' he finally said, trying to make his friend feel better.

Remus laughed, still obviously embarrassed. Sirius twisted his hands together, looking about. What he was about to say next was the truth, but he never thought he would act upon it.

'And… you know… I've always been curious…'

The werewolf lifted his head, seeming uncertain how to take in his friend's words. 'Beg pardon?'

'What I mean, Moony, I've been curious was to what a guy would be like… as a boyfriend. And… well, you like me, and I'm close to you, so we could possibly try it out… If you want…'

Remus grinned despite the fact he tried to suppress it. 'Really?'

'Sure, why not?'

The werewolf could have squealed if it wasn't the fact he was still red with embarrassment. Instead, he leapt forward, wrapped his arms around Sirius's shoulders and kissed him.

Sirius, taken by surprise, grabbed the boy, and, uncertainly kissed him back. Surprisingly, he learnt that although it was much like kissing a girl, although it seemed much more tender; much more intimate. But that may have been because Remus was snogging him. Once Sirius passed his shock, he returned the kiss.   
  
Eventually, the parted, yet Remus kept hold of Sirius.

'I love you…' he nervously whispered.

'I know.' Sirius replied.

'Do… do you… you know…'

'I think I could grow to love you, if that's what you're meaning.'

The werewolf grinned, and pressed his lips against Sirius's, that the latter mentioned boy quickly returned; heck, he really could get used to it.

A moment passed, and the compartment door was slid open.

'Oh, holy mother of Merlin, Peter close your eyes, we have a situation upon us!'

James stared at the Remus and Sirius, who leapt off each other, Sirius landing promptly on a seat.

Peter pushed past James and sat next to Remus which had composed himself and was back in his original seat.

'It's not like you're all that straight, James.' Peter retorted. 'From what I hear from Frank, you're quite a god when it comes to snogging.'

James sat next to Sirius with a soft 'hmpf'. Sirius just grinned coyly at Remus, and blushed. Remus returned the smile, and turned to Peter.

'If what you're saying is true, Wormtail… James? Truth or dare?'

* * *

A/N: OMFG THE HOMOSEXUALITY IS SO STRONG ::head burst:: 

Review, please!


End file.
